Kristy and the Valentine's day surprise
by I-LOVE-DRACO
Summary: Krsity and Bart have been dating for 6 years, Kriosty get's asked the question she never thought that she would never have to answer.
1. Default Chapter

Kristy and the Valentine's Day surprise.  
  
Summary: Kristy and Bart have been dating for 6 years now and she receives a question she never thought she would have to answer what Kristy will do and how will her friends react.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Reviews are welcome. Chapter 1: The question  
  
"Kristy you look beautiful" said Bart Taylor.  
  
'Thank you Bart" said Kristy  
  
Bart had picked Kristy up in a limo ready to go on there date for Valentine's Day Kristy was wearing a gorgeous new strapless red dress made out of the silkiest material you can imagine and some new red heels she had also learnt how to professionally do her make-up when she started selling Mary-Kay Make-Up. And she had her long straight brown hair falling elegantly round her shoulders.  
  
"Are you ready Madam" said Bart taking Kristy to the limo by her hand.  
  
"Thank you very much Bart" said Kristy.  
  
The limo pulled up outside a new restaurant called Roses and led her inside and sat her down at a table where there was a dozen red roses sitting on the table and a card.  
  
The table had a white silky table cloth 3 candles and two plates with utensils along beside them.  
  
The waiter came along lit the candles and took down there orders.  
  
"So Kristy how ahs work been going lately" said Bat, Kristy worked as a lawyer.  
  
"Oh it's been great do you have any special games coming up that I should know about" Bart is a professional softball player and is the Captain of the team.  
  
"Oh we don't have much games coming up for a while now" said Bart just as the waiter came to deliver there food.  
  
"Thank you" said Both Bart and Kristy.  
  
After they had finished there dinner Bart knelled on one knee and said to Kristy "Most people spend there whole lifetime looking for the right person and for me that person is you...Kristy will you marry me"  
  
*************************************************  
  
(Hi every1 please review it really helps and if you wish offer up some ideas sorry this chappy is so short next 1 will be longer) 


	2. The news

Kristy and the Valentine's Day surprise.  
  
Summary: Kristy and Bart have been dating for 6 years now and she receives a question she never thought she would have to answer what Kristy will do and how will her friends react.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Reviews are welcome. Chapter 2: The news.  
  
Kristy sat with a stunned look on her face and said "Of course Bart I will marry you"  
  
Bart stood up and embraced Kristy into a kiss just after Kristy burst into tears.  
  
"Come on let's go plan our wedding" said Bart.  
  
Kristy and Bart hopped in the limo and rode to Kristy's house to tell her family and Bart's family the news.  
  
"Hello Kristy" said her Mum.  
  
"Hello everybody" said Kristy.  
  
"Hello Mr and Mrs Brewer" said Bart  
  
Kristy called out "Can everybody please come sit down"  
  
Charlie and his wife Emma, Sam and his girlfriend Courtney, David Michael, Karen, Andrew, Nanny and her mum, Watson and Bart's family all took a seat.  
  
"Hello Everybody I would like to make an announcement......Bart and I are getting married"  
  
The room was silent for about 1 minute then everybody started screaming and hugging.  
  
"So when is the big Day" said Sam.  
  
"Were not sure that's why we need your help to figure this out" said Kristy.  
  
"Well I have an idea I don't know if you will like it but my idea is on Christmas Eve" said Charlie.  
  
"That would be so romantic" said Kristy.  
  
"Yeah it would" said Bart.  
  
"So we have a date" said Kristy.  
  
"Yes and everyone's agreed to it so that's that settled" said Bart.  
  
"Well it's getting late so I think we should go to bed" said Mrs Brewer.  
  
"Your right" said Mr Taylor.  
  
Mr and Mrs Taylor went back to there house and the rest each went to there rooms and went to bed.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Kristy woke up to find the bed empty with as note on the pillow from Bart saying he went for a run to train.  
  
Kristy got up and dressed for the day and called all her friends who had been in the BSC with her when they were younger.  
  
They said they would all meet at Kristy's house in 15 minutes.  
  
Soon all her friends were here and sitting down at her table drinking iced tea.  
  
"Hi everyone um I have a really big announcement to make...Bart proposed to me on Valentine's." said Kristy  
  
Just as she suspected they all jumped up and hugged her and make her repeat all the details of the night before.  
  
"So when" the weeding" said Stacey.  
  
"On Christmas Eve" said Kristy.  
  
"That is so romantic" said Mary-Anne.  
  
"I know" said Kristy.  
  
"Well I've already picked the Brides maids......all of you how does that sound" said Kristy.  
  
"Oh I'd love to be" said Claudia along with everyone else"  
  
"Great I thought that we could go up to Stamford and look for my dress and your Bridesmaid dressed sometime"  
  
"Cool" said Mallory.  
  
"Yeah I'd love to" said Jessi.  
  
"Great that's settled how about this weekend" said Kristy.  
  
Everyone agreed immediately and said they would meet Kristy back here tomorrow. 


End file.
